In known jigsaws, such as the jigsaw disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-12582, a reciprocating blade protrudes downwardly from a front part of a main body of the jigsaw. The jigsaw also includes a base configured to make contact with a workpiece, and the base is coupled to a lower part of the main body. The base has a rectangular shape in plan view, and the blade passes orthogonally through the plane of the base. The main body can be positioned by setting the base on the workpiece.
In light of the trend in recent years toward lightweight and compact configurations, based on consumer demand, the base of such jigsaws is usually made as small as possible. In other words, the dimension of the base in the left-right direction (e.g., the width of the base) is set in accordance with the width of the main body so that the base does not get in the way when, for example, a cut is being made near a wall or other structure, and the length in the front-rear direction is set such that the main body does not tip over.
The blade of such jigsaws, which is located frontward of the center of gravity of the jigsaw, moves reciprocatively in the up and down (vertical) direction. When cutting is performed, this reciprocal movement causes a repetitive, rotational urging or moment on the jigsaw in the forward and reverse directions about the center of gravity of the jigsaw and causes the jigsaw to rock back and forth in the front and rear directions. If the dimension of the base in the front-rear direction is small, it may be difficult to stabilize the jigsaw even if it is pressed down from above, and consequently there is a risk that the main body will generate a rattling vibration in the front-rear direction.